1. Field
Embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to latch mechanisms for communication modules.
2. Related Technology
Fiber-optic transmission media are increasingly used for transmitting optical, voice, and data signals. As a transmission vehicle, light provides a number of advantages over traditional electrical communication techniques. For example, optical signals enable extremely high transmission rates and very high bandwidth capabilities. Also, optical signals are unaffected by electromagnetic radiation that causes electromagnetic interference (“EMI”) in electrical signals. Optical signals also provide a more secure signal because the optical transmission medium, such as an optical fiber, does not allow portions of the signal to escape, or be tapped, from the optical fiber, as can occur with electrical signals in wire-based transmission systems. Optical signals can also be transmitted over relatively greater distances without experiencing the signal loss typically associated with transmission of electrical signals over such distances.
While optical communications provide a number of advantages, the use of light as a data transmission vehicle presents a number of implementation challenges. For example, prior to being received and/or processed, the data represented by the optical signal must be converted to an electrical form. Similarly, the data signal must be converted from an electronic form to an optical form prior to transmission onto the optical network.
These conversion processes may be implemented by optoelectronic communication modules (hereinafter “communication module” or “communication modules”) located at either end of an optical fiber. A typical communication module includes a laser transmitter circuit capable of converting electrical signals to optical signals, and an optical receiver capable of converting received optical signals into electrical signals. The communication module may be electrically interfaced with a host device, such as a host computer, switching hub, network router, switch box, or computer I/O, via a compatible connection port.
In some applications, it is desirable to miniaturize the communication module as much as possible to increase the port density. Generally, port density refers to the number of network connections within a given physical space, so that a relative increase in the number of such network connections within the defined physical space corresponds to a relative increase in port density. Because the communication modules occupy a significant amount of space on the host device, a higher port density may be achieved by reducing the physical space needed for each communication module.
In addition, it is desirable in many applications for the communication module to be “hot-pluggable,” which means that the communication module may be inserted and removed from the host system without securing the electrical power to the communication module or host. In an attempt to accomplish many of these objectives, international and industry standards have been adopted that control the physical size and shape of communication modules. Among other things, such standards help to ensure compatibility between systems and components produced by different manufacturers.
Communication modules may be provided in a variety of form factors, depending upon the specific application for which they are needed. A considerable number of industries and applications commonly specify a communication module designed to be plugged into a corresponding port of a host device. On one end of the corresponding port is a “right angle” surface-mount connector that fits through a bottom rear end opening of the port. The surface-mount connector is also connected to the host board. The rear end of the communication module includes a printed circuit board having a card-edge connector. This card-edge connector mechanically and electrically interfaces with the host signal interface, which includes the aforementioned surface-mount connector as well as associated high-speed interconnects.
Pluggable communication modules may be furnished in a range of sizes to meet different specifications. Regardless of their sizes, however, the communication modules must be capable of being latched and unlatched to the port of the host device. If the communication module is not securely and reliably latched to the port, the card-edge connector of the communication module may disengage and disrupt transmission or reception of the data signal. The communication module should also be capable of being unlatched and removed in the event that the communication module requires repair, testing, or replacement.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.